One purpose of electric vehicles, extended range electric vehicles, and hybrid electric vehicles is to utilize energy in an efficient manner. For example, when a vehicle is decelerated, rather than dissipating kinetic energy through friction at vehicle brakes, the vehicle may be operated in a regenerative braking mode by controlling a motor/generator to operate as a generator to convert some of the kinetic energy into electric energy stored in an energy storage device, such as a battery. The stored electric energy is subsequently used when the motor/generator acts as a motor in providing torque to propel the vehicle. Under some vehicle operating conditions, however, such energy conversion through regenerative braking is limited. For example, when the energy storage device is fully charged or nearly fully charged, it cannot accept additional electric energy, and at least some of the rotational energy must be dissipated at the brakes. This condition may exist at the beginning of a drive, when the vehicle is nearly or fully charged, or after a period of extended downhill regenerative braking.